


Leo, 'Gross PDA Kiss To Spite Sam and Charlie'

by LokiLover84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Charlie drag Dean and Cas to the mall. They have an impromptu sex talk session, Dean gets off, and they wrap it up with a wet pda kiss just to annoy Sam and Charlie! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leo, 'Gross PDA Kiss To Spite Sam and Charlie'

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy times. ;)

Dean had lots of things he liked to down with his down time, among them eating, sleeping, working on Baby or fucking Cas into next week. 

Shopping was pure torture for him, and shopping with both Sam and Charlie? Even with Cas present, it had grated on his nerves within five minutes of stepping inside the huge mall. 

That had been three hours ago. 

Sam and Charlie were currently leaned over a display of laptops and some kind of cards, arguing the finer points of technology, something Dean had no clue about, nor interest in. 

It didn’t help his mood that Cas kept giving him the Look, which promised all kinds of dirty things once they got back home. 

He’d been half hard from the first little kissy face Cas had given him, and had stayed that way, infuriatingly, ever since. 

He wanted to pull his hair out, maybe shoot Sam and Charlie, then drag Cas into the men’s restroom and fuck him into the wall, and anyone who heard Cas screaming Dean’s name could be damned. 

Dean sank lower in his seat on one of the mall’s numerous benches, crossing his arms across his chest and looking for everything like a sulking child. 

Then suddenly Cas was next to him, arms wrapped comfortingly around him, mouth next to his ear, breathing hot air onto Dean’s neck, making him shiver. 

“I want you to fuck me. Right here, on this bench. Give everyone here a show they’ll never forget.”

Dean’s eyes widened to almost comic size, and he started to shift, until Cas’s arms tightened, effectively holding Dean in place. 

“Ah, ah. Be still.”

Dean shivered at the commanding voice Cas almost never used, reminding Dean that under the fun and sometimes naughty exterior, Cas was still very much an Angel of the Lord. Dean swallowed hard and nodded, eyes hooded. 

“Good boy. When we get home, we’re both going straight to bed. I’m gunna suck your cock, til you come, screaming my name, and then you’re going to watch while I use all of our toys to open myself up for you.”

Dean choked back a moan, his cock aching and he shifted just a bit. 

“I’m gunna face away from you, so you see everything I’m doing. Using my fingers first, then the toys, one at a time, working from the smallest to the biggest.”

Dean’s jaw clenched and he closed his eyes, fighting for some semblance of control. 

“Then, once I’m open and aching for your cock, I’m gunna ride you, reverse cowboy. So you can see when your cock sinks in to me, and when it slides out. Gunna be able to see it and feel it at the same time…”

Dean gasped. 

“Cas, Cas, if you keep that up, I’m gunna…”

Cas leaned closer to Dean, until his jacket covered the obvious bulge in Dean’s pants. Then Cas went for the gold. 

“Gunna fill me up with your come, Dean? I want it inside me, then gunna use a plug to keep it all there, so I feel it for hours…”

Dean stood no chance against the rising tide of his orgasm, and he groaned, soft and low, as he came, his cock twitching in his cage of denim. Cas grinned, then quickly slipped off his jacket and tied it around Dean’s waist, hiding the growing wet spot. Dean saw Sam and Charlie headed their way, arms full of purchases, and decided that they deserved a bit of payback. 

He grabbed Cas and pulled him close, their lips meeting and parting in a wet, messy kiss that had Sam choking and Charlie fake gagging. 

“Damn, guys, save it for when you get home, and Charlie and I aren’t around!”

Cas and Dean grinned as they pulled away. 

If only Sam and Charlie knew what they’d been doing only moments before….

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are my candy, and comments are my crack, so feed my addictions! ^.^


End file.
